Shut Me Up!
by WatchThisShit
Summary: Groups from around the world come together to compete for a group scholarship to the prestigious academy. But what will happen when a punk alternative group from America meets the host club, and-even worse- Kyoya falls in love with the lead singer!
1. Arrival

The group of teenagers exited the plane, stepping into the crisp morning air of the Japanese airport. It threatened to rain, thunder clouds booming in the background. Carryon luggage weighed down their march to the limo that was sent from Ouran academy to escort them to the academy. This single group of musically inclined teenagers had beaten out every other group in the running for this in their own home country of America. They had fought long and hard, and they still weren't done. But they had made it this far, and they were sure they could make it farther. Climbing into the limo, the 7 adolescents began to pump each other up. The drummer beat out a powerful bass rhythm on his thighs, the 6 others softly banging their heads, keeping time with the drummer.

"We've made it this far…" a soft alto voice said, with a hypnotic tone in it. The rest of the band listened with their eyes closed, breathing evenly, steady and deep. "Are we going to let anyone stop us?" She asked the rest of them quietly while Seth beat harder. They murmured no. "Are we going to let anyone come between us?" She asked, louder now, more demanding. "No" they said, louder. "Will we give them the top?" She asked them, harsher. "No!" They said, more forcefully. "Are we going to fight for this?" She called. "Yes!" They called back. By this time, the limo was pulling up to an extravagant school. "Are we going to win!" "YES!" and with that, the doors of the limo opened and they stepped out into the courtyard.

**Hey! Thank you for looking at my story! I hope you like it, it's my first Host Club fic I've posted on here, but differently not my first one I've wrote! **

**Stay tuned for more!**


	2. Opening Ceremonies

Opening ceremonies

Kyoya's view

Today was the opening ceremonies for Ourans' annual Group Music Scholarship Competition. The school was busy preparing, each club helping prepare for the incoming new students. The competition was composed of different elements. While it was mainly performance based, the competitors would still be required to attend school there. So, for 3 months, they were un-official students. They had to keep their grades high, not receiving less than a solid B mark. If they received lower, they were put on hiatus. And if they did not bring it up, they would be forced to forfeit the competition. But that didn't really happen all too often. While there, each group would be mentored and monitored by another school club. The club members and the group members generally became good friends, and sometimes business relationships developed. But it was never more than that generally. But Kyoya's thoughts where torn away from the subject, when the limos began to pull up.

6 Limos pulled up, all black all sleek and shiny. Music could be heard blasting from them. _Figures, you'd think they'd try to behave more appropriately. _He thought to himself, clicking his pen and opening his notebook, ready to record what he saw and take notes. The host club had been assigned a band for the first time. They had gotten the Americans, a group called Mommies Little Monsters. Apparently the genre was Alternative, but one of them was a DJ and they did remix other songs. He had researched them and watched videos enduring hours of their music. All of the groups did covers of other artists work, but some did their own. Mommies Little Monsters (MLM for short) did a lot of remixes. Many of the members were talented with different instruments. The others from the club had joined me now, and were talking excitedly.

"Alright guys, we have to make them feel as welcome and as a part of the family as we can! They are going to be staying with us for a long while now and we want them to enjoy their stay at Ouran so they can perform their best!" Tamaki said, making rather grand and unnecessary gestures, receiving applause from the Twins, Hunny and Mori. Haruhi stood by me.

"When do the ceremonies start?" She asked, looking at the limos that now were parked in front of us. A large amount of the student body had gathered and everyone was waiting. Suddenly, a voice came on over the loud system.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy's 12th annual Group Music Scholarship Competition. Club presidents, please step forward" Each president stepped forward. "And finally, here are your performing groups. First off, from America, Mommies Little Monsters!" A silence befell the campus as the students waited for their entrance. This was an important time in the festival, first appearances was always a make it or break it type of scenario. Either the groups were amazing and the students loved them, or they fell apart right there and the students didn't like it. The students voted on their favorites, but the ultimate decision on whether the group would move on or not lay with the head of the school and the other members of the committee.

A loud thumping bass could be heard coming from the limo, progressively getting harder and louder. Suddenly a hard guitar joined in and lyrics could be heard.

**[Song: Shut Me Up, Artist: MSI]**

**[Seth, Alyc, Kyle, Felyx, Phynie]**

**The bass, the rock**

**The mic, the treble**

**I like my coffee black**

**Just like my metal**

**The bass, the rock**

**The mic, the treble**

**I like my coffee black**

**Just like my metal**

By this time, a drum set and a drummer had risen and now resided on top of the limo. He was playing wildly, while the doors of the limo opened. Out stepped 4 different guitarists, 1 lead, 2 rhythms and 1 bass. They each looked almost identical, and were playing furiously. They were all repeating the same verse. I looked at the student body and they were all shocked, but many were shouting encouragement and looked enthralled by the rebellious appearance and nature of the music. They were all dressed differently, but with the same punk Goth tone to them. Soon, they began to quiet down, until they had literally stopped moving all together. They were frozen, hands poised in playing positions, drum sticks held high. A few of the members had their faces turned to the sky, eyes open and unblinking. It was unsettling. Quietly, only their fingers (or in the drummers case his arms) moved as they began to play. It was a twisted, warped version of Tim Burtons This is Halloween. Slowly, two figures emerged from the Limo. One was a tall, almost 6' 7", and skeleton thin young man. His skin was pale, with neon purple and black hair. I could almost hear the entire female student body sigh with immediate attraction, and watched as they all leaned forward. His head snapped up, as the music played, and he glided over to a group of girls. They all went silent and did a sharp intake of breath as he began to sing.

**[Cain]**

**Boys and girls of every age**

**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**

The girls "IEEE"d loudly and the rest of the student body cheered with approval, loving the sound of the boys voice and watching him perform. The attention turned to his companion when he turned and lowered onto a bony knee, waving his hand in the girl's direction. She was shorter by a bit more than a foot, and electric pink and blue hair. She wore all black, chunky boots, but no makeup. When she snapped her head up, she stared dead at me, and I felt myself trapped in her gaze. He red brown eyes held mine as she slowly waltzed toward me. The rest of the student body's eyes were on her as well as she silently made her way to me, stopping only 6 feet ahead of me, she raised her hand as if in an offer for me to take it. And then she sang as well.

**[Jericho]**

**Come with us and you will see**

**This, our town of Halloween**

The girls eyes broke contact with mine, and for some reason, I felt the need to regain her gaze. But I kept my self rooted to the spot and a cool composed look on my face. The other band members joined in now.

**[Seth, Alyc, Kyle, Felyx, Phynie]**

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**

**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene**

**Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright**

**It's our town, everybody scream**

**In this town of Halloween**

They had the student body entranced, performing amazingly and beautifully. It was definitely something different from what they were all used to.

**[Jericho]**

**I am the one hiding under your bed**

**Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red**

**[Cain]**

**I am the one hiding under yours stairs**

**Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**

**[Seth, Alyc, Kyle, Felyx, Phynie]**

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

**In this town we call home**

**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**

**[Cain]**

**In this town, don't we love it now?**

**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**

**[Jericho]**

**Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can**

**Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...**

They all went stock still, frozen again and silent. . .

**[Seth]**

**Scream! This is Halloween**

**Red 'n' black, slimy green**

**[Cain]**

**Aren't you scared?**

**[Alyc, Kyle, Felyx, Phynie]**

**Well, that's just fine**

**Say it once, say it twice**

**Take a chance and roll the dice**

**Ride with the moon in the dead of night**

**[Seth]**

**Everybody scream, everbody scream**

**[Phynie]**

**In our town of Halloween!**

**[Alyc]**

**I am the clown with the tear-away face**

**Here in a flash and gone without a trace**

**[Kyle]**

**I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"**

**I am the wind blowing through your hair**

**[Felyx]**

**I am the shadow on the moon at night**

**Filling your dreams to the brim with fright**

**[Cain and Jericho]**

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

**Halloween! Halloween! **

**[Alyc and Kyle]**

**Tender lumplings everywhere**

**Life's no fun without a good scare**

**[Cain and Jericho]**

**That's our job, but we're not mean**

**In our town of Halloween**

**[Seth]**

**In this town**

**[Phynie and Felyx]**

**Don't we love it now?**

**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise **

**[Cain and Jericho]**

**Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back**

**And scream like a banshee**

**Make you jump out of your skin**

**This is Halloween, everyone scream**

**Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy**

**Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch**

**Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!**

**[EVERYONE]**

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

The group went silent for a minute as they all (except of the drummer) bowed as Jericho stood tall separate from the group. She tilted her head to the side in a notion of mock innocence and a wide smile crossed her face with a maniac expression in her eyes.

**[Jericho]**

**In this town we call home**

**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!**

She bowed to her audience and spoke.

"Hello Ouran Academy, I am Jericho, and we are Mommies Little Monsters!" And with that, the student body exploded in cheers. I smirked to myself. _Well this certainly won't be boring._


End file.
